


Rather Lovely

by QueenThayet



Series: Adaptation AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: inceptiversary, Drabble, Eames has a different opinion obviously, Flirting, Inception Bingo, M/M, Not together YET, in Arthur's mind at least, physical imperfections, visible emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur works up his courage to ask Eames what he really meant by his comments about Arthur's adaptation earlier.





	Rather Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the Adaptation AU I created last year! This time for bingo! This is also now a series and there will be at least one more fic in this universe!

“Did you mean it earlier?” Arthur asked sharply, stepping in front of Eames as he moved to leave at the end of the day. 

“Did I mean what, darling?” Eames asked circumspectly, pointedly looking only at Arthur’s eyes. 

“That I was ‘rather lovely’,” Arthur quoted. 

“Well, specifically I was saying that your adaptation was rather lovely,” Eames started to explain. 

“Fine,” Arthur said, clearly offended, and maybe disappointed. 

“But,” Eames continued, “You, yourself are also rather lovely. You’re also exceedingly competent, brilliant, exacting, fascinating, and maddeningly attractive.” Eames threw out adverbs and adjectives as if they were poker chips and went all in on this bet. 

“What?” Arthur asked, stunned by the avalanche of words. 

“What I mean is that ‘rather lovely’ is not nearly complete enough to describe you, but it was, I thought, a good descriptor of your skin at that moment.” Eames tried hard to not visibly squirm. 

Arthur looked thoughtful, but didn’t say anything right away. Instead, he took his gloves off, folded them, and put them into his jacket pocket. He held up a hand and glared at it. It was a gorgeous shade of lavender with a hint of green lines running through it. 

“You think this is lovely?” Arthur motioned with his colored hand.

“Erm, yes. It’s beautiful,” Eames said, hoping that was the right answer. 

Arthur sighed heavily. Eames wasn’t sure if it had been the right answer after all. 

“Arthur?” 

“Would you like to get dinner, Mr. Eames?” Arthur looked up. His hands were still purple, but the green lines had transformed into orange squiggles that were bursting into yellow blooms. Eames had no idea what exactly that meant, but it was fascinating to watch. Eames wrenched his eyes up to meet Arthur’s. 

“I’d love to,” he said sincerely.


End file.
